


This Is What It Means

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Seeker Porn Battle, prompts role reversal, anal, strap-on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What It Means

**Author's Note:**

> Contains light pain kink, light roleplaying, consensual rough sex

“You naughty girl,” Kahlan breathed, climbing onto Cara’s prone and naked form. The blonde was stretched out on her stomach, legs together, bedsheets bunched in her fists already. “You’re such a naughty girl, asking me to do this to you.” Kahlan pulled the hem of her dress up to her waist as she settled to straddle the backs of Cara’s thighs. She wasn’t wearing a stitch of clothing besides—she knew Cara loved it when she fucked her in her white Confessor dress and nothing else.

“I didn’t ask you to,” said Cara, turning her head to the side, cheek pressed to the sheets. “I told you to. There’s a difference.”

Kahlan spanked her ass, hard, the resounding crack dominating the room for a heartbeat. Cara moaned. She did it again, on the other cheek. “Naughty girls,” Kahlan admonished sternly, “aren’t allowed to talk back.” She paused a moment, surveying the stretch of bare skin before her, then raked her fingernails down Cara’s back, shoulders to small. Cara shivered as eight red lines appeared, marring otherwise flawless skin. Kahlan saw goosebumps on her sides. “Bite down on the sheets,” she ordered, reaching to her own groin, gripping the large, heavy strap-on secured there to her hips. “Bite down hard. I don’t want to hear you complaining about me fucking you too rough, naughty girl.”

The truth was that she hadn’t found a way to, yet. But that didn’t matter. Cara turned her face back to the bedding.

Kahlan licked her hand, then wet the blunt tip of the phallus. She set the thing at the tight opening of Cara’s ass and prodded forward gently, teasingly. It was too big for Cara to take comfortably. That’s why she picked it. “Say it,” Kahlan demanded, voice dark with lust and something else. “Say it or I won’t.”

“I’m a naughty girl,” Cara mumbled into the bedding, words muddled by the sheets clenched between her teeth. Kahlan spanked her again, three times in a row. The soft, round cheeks of Cara’s ass, usually the same sun-kissed golden color as the rest of her, were bright red. Her left cheek bore Kahlan’s clear handprint in the angry color.

“Try again,” said Kahlan.

“You’re my Mistress?”

Four smacks. Cara moaned. Her ass was blazing; Kahlan felt the heat of tortured skin as she set her hands to Cara’s backside, squeezing her there with both palms. “Again.”

“I love you,” said Cara, quietly, finally—though Kahlan wouldn’t put it past Cara to guess wrong on purpose if spanking was her punishment.

She pushed hard with her hips, guiding the phallus to its mark. Cara was silent but Kahlan saw her gripping fistfuls of sheets with white knuckles. Her body gave just enough and the bulbous tip slid inside Cara, penetrating her to sit securely between the blonde’s cheeks. “Naughty girl,” Kahlan murmured, gazing down. She pulled and kneaded at Cara’s backside, spreading her as she forced the phallus deeper into Cara’s ass. The blonde liked it to hurt, Kahlan knew, so she was cruel, pushing too fast, too hard, stretching her painfully. Cara’s hips squirmed a little and she moaned happily.

“Only a bad girl would like this,” Kahlan said softly, pulling back a little, knowing Cara felt the intense and burning friction. “Are you a bad girl, Cara? You’re enjoying this so much you must be a bad girl.”

“The worst,” Cara mumbled, voice muffled.

Kahlan smiled despite herself, then with a grunt she slammed into Cara’s ass all at once, burying the phallus in her up to the hilt. Cara’s head flew up as she gasped; Kahlan pushed it back down as she started to fuck her. Hands gripping Cara’s hips, fingers biting into her flesh, Kahlan worked her own hips with as much strength and power as she could muster. With fierce regularity the phallus pumped in and slid out of Cara, who was soon groaning and moaning and panting and clutching fistfuls of pillow and bedding and sheets. Kahlan’s thrusts became smoother and easier as Cara’s body grew accustomed to the repeated intrusion.

Kahlan leaned down, forward, nearly laying on top of Cara. The position didn’t allow for deep and powerful fucking so Kahlan just rolled and rocked against her, her hanging breasts sliding up and down Cara’s back, cloth providing friction for Kahlan’s nipples as they grew tight, sensitive. The harness straps rubbed against Kahlan’s clit, providing just enough stimulation to secure the sparks of imminent arousal inside her. She swept Cara’s hair to the side, lowered her mouth to her ear, and, with a hard jerk of her hips, whispered, “Touch yourself. Show me how hard bad girls come.”

Cara sucked in a breath as her own hand shot under her, down between her legs. Kahlan stilled her movements just to hear it—that wet sound of Cara’s fingers beginning a quick rhythm against her neglected sex. Then she laid into Cara with abandon, pushing up with her arms to get a better angle. Cara arched her back, raising her ass up as Kahlan pounded down into it. Kahlan bottomed out in her again and again, her hips smacking Cara’s, trying her hardest to fuck Cara right into the mattress. The Mord-Sith began muttering things, delirious and needy. Kahlan heard something about her being a bad girl, a naughty girl, about fucking her harder, and Kahlan’s name was interspersed with it all.

When she came Kahlan knew it by the way her neck arched, by the way she groaned out, low and long, and Kahlan stopped cold, panting lightly herself, her phallus seated deep in Cara’s ass. “Good girl,” Kahlan whispered, patting her backside gently, stroking it softly with her palm. Cara’s grip on the sheets tightened, loosened, tightened as the last waves of orgasm stole her. Biting her lip, Kahlan carefully pulled the phallus free, unstrapped it, and dropped the harness to the ground beside them where it landed heavily. Then she shifted up Cara’s body a little, straddling her backside. “Don’t move,” Kahlan commanded as she set her sex to Cara’s cheek, as she begin to rub her clit against the soft, still-red skin of Cara’s ass.

Bringing Cara to orgasm always did this to her, made her feel like she was moments away from coming herself. Cara let herself be used, folding her arms under her chin, waiting idly as Kahlan grinded herself into a heated frenzy. That teasing warmth bloomed quickly, became wetness, became a shuddering orgasm as Kahlan thrust her burning sex roughly against Cara’s curves. She finished with a sigh of satisfaction, leaving the slickness of arousal and come on the skin beneath her.

“Good?” inquired Cara, peering at her from over her shoulder, familiar smirk in place.

“Enough,” Kahlan replied smartly. She shifted, leaned down to touch her lips to the very place she’d exacted her pleasure from, the place her handprint still glowed. She sucked hard on the wet skin there, mouth open, because if that wasn’t a good place for a lover’s mark after the night’s events she didn’t know what was. Sitting back, rubbing the skin as the bruise blossomed, Kahlan smiled to herself.

She lunged forward to collapse beside Cara, who turned onto her side to meet her. “You must really love my ass,” the blonde drawled. “You fucked it, fucked yourself on it, kissed it, massaged it—”

“I do,” Kahlan interrupted, grinning as she nuzzled her face into Cara’s neck like a cat wanting attention. “You know I do. I love all of your body, Cara. I love you.”

“We’ll see if you’re still saying that,” began Cara, reaching beside her to pull a thick phallus from the nightstand, “once I have you bent over on your knees, _this_ inside you to the base while I pull on your beautiful hair until you scream.”

Kahlan’s eyes lit up with excitement, with lust. It was her turn to be naughty.


End file.
